Numerous tools have been developed to locate the center point of an object. These conventional tools and devices typically locate the center point measuring from an outer edge of a square or circular object. However, such conventional tools have disadvantages and difficulties measuring a center point from points and markings on a surface, between point-to-point and/or two holes in an object. Conventional tools also have disadvantages in measuring from the center point from either the interior or exterior of various shaped objects. Consequently, there is a need for a tool for locating and marking the center point of an object in multiple ways with relative ease and useful in many fields of use and technical fields.